User blog:Freelancer Tucker/Darkside Chapter 4:Crater
Author's note: This was orginally going to be one long chapter, but I decided to split it up for those of you who lack attention spans (Church). I'll post the others later on in the week/weekend. ---- The televised battle seemed to be at a standstill. The woman -Lucy, as the announcer seemed so fond of repeating- was holding her own quite well against the wolf beast. She seemed to be able to block and deflect whatever was thrown at her. This didn’t appear to deter her opponent much, a loud snarl emanating from the beast as it tried once again to break through Lucy’s defenses uselessly. In what appeared to be fear, it backed up from Lucy, going all the way until it hit the wall behind it. It dropped to all fours and began to rush towards the woman, teeth bared viciously, leaping at the last second, seemingly getting past the force holding it back from it’s target. Unfortunately, this did not seem to work out for the wolf, as it was jerked backwards with a yelp. It was caught mid-air, it’s eyes opened wide in shock as it looked at it’s opponent. Lucy’s faced seemed to be blank, but one could see the concentration in her eyes. There was something else there as well, something darker, full of malice. The wolf began to howl in pain, as his arms and legs began to be stretched apart by something unseen. It was gruesome to say the least, if he was in his younger days he wouldn’t be able to stomach such a sight. That didn’t apply to him anymore, he kept his eyes open watching the scene unfold, as it was just another informative guide to his potential opponents. There was a sickening crack, that came from some bone in the wolf’s arm as it gave away. Being plucked out along with the entirety of the beast’s left arm. That sent it into a frenzy as it thrashed about in the invisible hold that prevented it’s escape. Blood hitting the walls and the floor in various directions, it was only after Lucy began to shake the beast like a ragdoll, did it begin to subside. It dropped it’s remaining paw -Seraph wasn’t going to call it a hand- to it’s sides as it began to float closer to Lucy. Seraph couldn’t make out what was happened next, whatever camera they had in the room was horribly adjusted. The fight came back into focus when the wolf was thrown across the room at high speeds, evidently ending the battle. Seraph shot a look to his companion, feeling something akin to empathy for the wolf, he knew the injustice being tossed into a wall. Turning back to the T.V, the camera lingered on the prone beastial figure for a few moments before cutting to Lucy. She seemed to be talking. To anyone else it would seem she was bad-mouthing the beast, but Seraph was able to make out some words from her lip movements, it was nothing interesting, random phrases thrown about, until the last word. “''Marquis''.” ---- Seraph was in shock, they had clearly said Marquis to one another. How did they know his former name ? Were they even talking about him? Could he be here? He shook off the questions, trying to regain some sense of composure. There were so many elements that made up the growing mystery of this place, he would need to stay sane and calm to figure it all out. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the only other individual who could possibly help him now: RL. He loathed to admit it, but the supposedly faux Spartan was his only ally and resource in this place. “Who was that?” “The beauty or the beast?” RL asked curiously, again Seraph could just feel the sharp grin underneath the man’s helmet. “The woman.” “Ah, Lucy. Well if you’re going to try and get with her, I’mma tell you now: She is beyond crazy.” Seraph facepalmed, he was going to kill something or someone at the end of the day. Hopefully it could be the man next to him. “No. Just tell me about her.” He said slowly, enunciating every word so his point -and intent to kill- would get across to RL. “Fine, no need to start with the name calling.” RL let out a laugh before continuing. “I don’t know how she got here, but she’s one of the top fighters. Vicious and cold to the bone, you would never guess with how she looks.” RL trailed off, Seraph didn’t exactly have to wonder why the man’s armor was in such poor condition. “Trust me.” Seraph gave another slow nod to acknowledge what he had been told, he didn’t need a show and tell to see this Lucy was dangerous, her little stunt with the wolf had proved that. She knew something though, he had to talk to her somehow. He had to admit without his powers working, he would have to stay cautious or risk losing his life here. “How would I contact her?” He asked, wondering if such a thing was possible. If what he had seen was true, one could imagine it would be nigh impossible for captives to speak to one another. “Oh, that’s easy. Just find her room, I still wouldn’t recommend it though.” Now that surprised him, what kind of prison would allow it’s charges to congregate freely? There had to be some catch, some system to delegate to prevent escape. As if hearing his thoughts, RL continued to speak. “Don’t try picking a fight with anyone, or try to escape while you’re out. They’ll pump you so full of drugs, you’ll wish Lucy would had got at you first.” An ominous warning if any, Seraph decided to heed it fully. Being knocked out and drugged wasn’t his idea of spending time in a pseudo-gladiator game. Standing up from the bed he was put in, Seraph began to walk toward the door RL had entered from. “Good luck with your suicidal fascinations!” Said the faux Spartan with a sarcastically cheerful tone, he even gave a small wave to complete the look. Seraph paid him no mind, letting the door open by itself with a small “''whirr''.” He stepped through and didn’t look back, unsure of what awaited him. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories